


Hannibal Enchanted

by 8fred9



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hannibal you pervert, Hugh Dancy in thigh is to blame for this, I have No Excuse, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pure Crack, omg why, seriously I'm not sure what I was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal travel to another universe and finds a Will he can actually play with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****I have no excuse, I wrote this while watching Ella enchanted, only to laugh all the way through because....seriously Dancy is hilarious in that ;)*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Enchanted

Hannibal Enchanted

 

Once upon a time, fairy tales told of stories about princess falling in love with prince, of animals who could talk and there were good guys and bad guys and the guys in between. But as our story unfolds, time would prove that the fairy tale universe was not ready for a man so far away from white or black, that he completely destroyed the fragile balance of good and bad in a universe where they both coexisted in a fragile kind of balance. 

As it was Hannibal Lecter was on the edge of the forest looking on with a certain kind of boredom as he watched Will struggling to look like he was not lost in his own brain. He was quite pleased with his progress with Will but he had thought the young man would have found his way to his bed a long time ago. As it was, the more the doctor tried to get close to the consultant, the more he withdrew away into himself and seemed to maybe get a little crazier everyday. Rolling his eyes as Will eyes rolled a little in his head, Hannibal thought about trying to approach the young man to maybe offer a little comfort but he was foiled in his plan as one of the lab rat made her way to him with concern in her eyes. Turning his attention to the woods, his eyes caught a little glowing blue light dancing a little away from him. With a frown, the doctor gave one last bored look to the crime scene before him, seeing the corpse he had not killed and therefore had no interest for and simply shrugged, turning his attention back to the glowing ball. Making sure no one was paying attention to him, which was always a surprise to him, as if people could really overlook his fantastic three piece suit and elegant stature. Slowly walking through the woods, careful where he placed his feet and not wanting to ruin his shoes with dirt. To his surprise and annoyance, Hannibal watched as the glowing ball moved away. Still he was curious enough to follow it and was a little surprised as he walked out of the woods to find a young man being creep on by a blond woman. Watching her as she nattered on about her obsession of the man and how she watched him turned his light on and off, he was about to turn around when the young man ran away from an obvious fangirl and ran into him. 

With a huff and a grunt, they both fell to the ground, the younger man falling on top of him. Hannibal was surprised by the pleased chuckle of the young man."I knew we would meet again, you do love to be pushed around."

"Not especially, no." He heard a little yelp of surprise and was surprised to be face to face with a very young looking Will, in very tight leather pants and a very pompous looking blue shirt. "Will?"

The young man, maybe not Will but then again why wouldn't he be, stayed on top of him just studying him with a very weird expression on his face. With a huff, Hannibal simply pushed him off and stood up with one graceful move dusting off his shoulder as he looked at the younger man. "Will, what is happening here and why are you dress like this?"

"Hum enchanted to meet you sir, my name is Charmont, but you may call me Char, all those girls do." Not Will, sprung to his feet with a charming smile that really had no place on his Will's face and gave a little bow as he introduced himself. With a sigh, Hannibal looked around, not recognizing any of the sights around and finding the whole place quite colorful and well fluffy. With a huff, he turned back to Charmont, really what kind of parents would name their child like that, a suspicion crawled its way through his brain and he looked sharply at the young man with a frown,

"Please tell me you are not a prince here."

"Well yes I am Prince Charmont at your service." Hannibal sigh, passing a hands across his face as he watch the still staring man, that was just ridiculous. 

"I'll Just call you Will, your name is simply to ridiculous for words."

"But Will is not my name, you must call me Charmont."

"I really won't." Will look at him with a pout, which was again just so wrong and grabbed Hannibal's hand before the doctor could go back into the woods to maybe find his own Will and torture him a little just to relieve some of his annoyance.

"Where are you going sir?" On the other hand, Hannibal quite liked a young Will who called him sir and looked so flushed. So with a little smile, he pulled on the hand Will had wrapped around his wrist and pulled him flush against him looking into the young man's confused eyes. 

"Well I was going to go back from where I came from, unless you have a better idea to convince me to stay?" Will's mouth opened a little, gaping at him and he became a little more flush as Hannibal simply chuckled capturing the young prince lips with a soft kiss. He could maybe have some fun before he went back to his own universe. Releasing the young man's lips, who was now looking at him with a confused looking expression, but his eyes went a little unfocused as his gaze travelled to the doctor's lips."Then again, maybe you do have something to keep me here."

"Sir...I...sir...what...sir....we can't!"

"Oh do hush, who would actually care?" 

"My uncle, my fans!" 

"I do not know your uncle nor do I care for him and as for your fans, well let's just say my opinion of them is anything but flattering." The young prince kept on gaping, clearly not understanding he had just became the new play thing of a very dangerous man. "Now, not that I do not appreciate this fairy tale decor of fluffiness, but I do feel like a change of venue is necessary. Where is this uncle of your?"

"To the castle." 

"Very well, then on our way." Turning around with a hand still around the young man's wrist, Hannibal looked around and seeing a castle in the horizon started walking toward it, completely ignoring the mumbling man behind him. "That's too far, wait you're a prince, where's your horse?"

"There, but..." Spotting the white horse, of course it had to be white, Hannibal change his course and with one swift move was on top of the horse looking down at young Will with raised eyebrows as the young man just kept on gaping at him. There just wasn't any fight in this one, it was cute how easy he was to manhandle and really he wasn't his Will, so with a sigh, the doctor simply resigned himself on the stupid name. Reaching out with an open hand as Charmont just looked at him with a look of shock and a little bit of admiration.

"Come along now Charmont." The young prince gave him a soft little smile and placed his hands in his letting himself be pulled behind Hannibal. The doctor smiled a little to himself as the young man placed his arms around the doctor's waist and sigh happily.

"You could call me Char like everyone."

"Don't push it Charmont." He heard the amused chuckle behind him but decided to ignore it in favor of leading the horse forward at a fast pace forcing the young man to squeeze himself tighter against the doctor. This, Hannibal thought, could be fun.

**(H_E)**

 

Well the uncle, Edgar really what was it here with the weird posh names or ridiculous play on words, was so obviously the main bad guy of this fairy tale world that Hannibal took pity on him and simply smiled as he was introduced.

"Uncle this is....I'm sorry sir, but it would seemed you have not introduce yourself to me." The young prince seemed completely shock at that lack of manners and then became really flushed as he seemed to remember exactly why he hadn't thought of asking the man who was kissing him his name.

"Lecter, Hannibal Lecter, but I would appreciate it if you keep calling me sir." The prince flushed even more at the smug little smile on the doctor's face and Hannibal simply squeezed the wrist he was still holding. He was getting used to dragging the prince through his own castle, he even thought of the possibility of maybe dragging the young man around by a leash when his eyes caught the snake's perch on the uncle's ridiculously big spectre. 

"I am Heston, consort to the king." Hannibal had a moment of quiet and dignified shock as the snake talked in a proper and very polite way. As he blinked slowly, the prince noticed his unusual silence and turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you all right Hanni-..sir?"

"Hum? Oh yes I was just discarding the theory that I might have slipped in the wood and that all this was an hallucination, but my brain would not permit talking animals, so I have to admit to myself that this is a reality, not mine mind you, but still a reality." Both the uncle and the prince were looking at him with expression varying from surprise to shock and from the prince, a lot of concern. The uncle was looking at him like maybe all his troubles would be solved, he probably thought he could trick Hannibal into killing the prince, stupid man really, but the snake seemed to be the brain of the two so Hannibal turned his attention to him. He found it much more easy to be connected with a creature with no mercy that would swallow his prey whole, then with a man who clearly had a size complex if he was to analyse him. "It was a pleasure to meet you Heston, I think we might have to talk some time. Edgar." 

With that, he turned around remembering a little of the layout of the castle as it had been explained to him and easily finding the library, still dragging a gaping prince behind him. As they reached the door an army of visiting fangirls spotted them and with high cries and shouts, all converge toward them. Hannibal wasn't completely surprised as the prince stepped behind him hiding from the truly horrifying display of teenager worship. With a sigh, Hannibal turned toward the mass and simply crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the mass of screaming girls. To his satisfaction, they all stopped looking at him with weird expressions, not knowing what to do and definitely not wanting to touch the imposing man between them and the prince.

"Who are you then?" There was at the very least one girl bravest then the other, also she was quite far away and protected by the girls in front of her, but still bravest then the one in the front now clearly looking as if they wanted to run the other way.

"Doctor Lecter, can I ask the reason for all this commotion?"

"Well, we wanted some of the prince time and..."

"We as in all of you right?"

"Yes!"

"Then what?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Then what? Once you had the prince time and attention then what? Does one of you get to marry him, does one of you get more of his attention?"

"I...what?"

"There is only one prince and..." Hannibal quickly scanned the crowded."Twenty five of you, who gets the prince?" 

There was a long moment of silence and then one of the girl raised her hand with a sly little smile, Hannibal gave her a smile of his own, this one a little cruel as he watched with satisfaction, all of the other girls attention turned on that one stupid girl. "So you do then?"

The rest was an amalgamme of cries and shout as all of the girls jumped on that one girl trying to take her place, a place he wouldn't have given to her anyway, but it was the result he had been expecting and simply shrugged as he pushed the prince inside the library and locked the door behind them. The prince was still gaping, but looked a little impressed as his eyes went from the door to the doctor. "You shouldn't play with young girls hearts."

"As you've said they are young girls, they will find their own prince charming in time. This little infatuation they have with you is simply a phase, a moment to pass until they realise they could have been queen, but then they would have more responsibilities and wouldn't have the care free charmed life they had been dreaming off." Leaving the prince to think on his words, Hannibal turned his back to him looking around, liking the way the library had not fallen into the bright color that seemed to be everywhere in this universe and was actually quite nice and quiet. Finding a plush looking chair and gracefully sat himself crossing his legs and looked up to meet the prince's gaze. With a small crock of his finger, he invited the prince to approach and pulled him on his lap once he was close enough to grab, something his Will would have never allowed but Charmont seemed to have been easily manipulated by his uncle all his life and was easily manipulated by the doctor who had much more experience in the domain. Still, it was a joy to see the young man become even more flustered as Hannibal placed him more comfortably and started carding his hand in the young man's curls pulling a little so the prince would meet his gaze."There is also the fact that I do not like sharing what I consider mine."

"Sir! I don't think....it is not allowed for two man to....I don't."

"Yet you obey and call me sir." Pulling at his hair to bring his face closer, Hannibal captured the young prince's lips, enjoying the needy little noise that escaped the young man throat and the way his tight leather pants showed how much he enjoyed being manhandled. Letting his other hand slipped under the pompous blue shirt, Hannibal caressed the pearly white skin he found reaching up until he found his target and squeezed the erect nipple that cross the path of his finger. The prince yelped at the feeling but then melted against him as Hannibal used the surprise to slip his tongue inside the soft pliant mouth and turned the kiss more possessive. 

Hannibal rolled and pinched the sensitive pink flesh under his finger, until a little sound of protest escaped the prince in between kisses gasping at the oversensitive feeling and starting to feel more pain then pleasure. Not wanting to push too far too soon, Hannibal simply turned his attention to the other nipple, enjoying the way the young man turned a little starting to rub his hard member against his leg. With a pull on the young man hair, Hannibal directed the young man so he was straddling one of his legs and encouraged him to move his hips as his other hand moved from his nipple to his hips. Keeping a firm hand on the brown curls, the doctor slipped his other hand in the tight pants making a note to make sure to remove them the next time and only had to tug and twist a couple of time before the young prince came in his pants shuddering and shivering over Hannibal before slumping against him. Not really enjoying the extra weight, Hannibal pushed him down to the floor keeping the prince's head resting against his thigh and absentmindedly pulling on his curls as the young man slowly came down from his orgasm. 

"I'm going to assume by how little you lasted that this was your first time." The prince shivered at an more hard pulled on his hair but nodded against the doctor's leg. With a pleased hum Hannibal rewarded him with a soft caress to his neck, this would be fun indeed. "I'll forgive you this time, but next time you will wait for my authorization before coming, are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Hannibal smiled happily letting his whole body relax as he rewarded the young man with another caress. He was ready to enjoy some quiet time or even see if he could bring the young man to a second orgasm, the youth did have more stamina then the old, but he was interrupted by a loud bagging on the doors. Soon the bagging was accompanied by the uncle as he crashed into the library his cheek flushed as if he had been running, but Hannibal was sure it was mostly excitement.

"Char there has been an attack, an ogre attack and....." The uncle took in the scene of his nephew on the floor being petted like a cat by a man wearing a three piece suit with a very displeased expression on his face. In no time, his peace was broken and Charmont was on his feet looking alert and ready to go. With a sigh, Hannibal stopped him with a hand on his wrist and pulled him back.

"Go wash and change, I'll wait for you outside." Remembering why he had to change the prince turned into a very appealing shade of red and with a shy little nod ran out of the library crossing his confused uncle in his escape. Edgar turned his attention back to the doctor his eyes calculating but Hannibal simply ignored him, the man was a simpleton, making sure his suit was still pristine and nothing was out of place, Hannibal passed the uncle. Then remembering who was the brain of the two and actually enjoying the company of Heston, Hannibal stretched his hand to the snake not at all surprised when the heavy reptile wrapped himself around his arm and shoulder leaving the once king gaping. "Is there really an ogre attack or is this just a stupid plan to kill the prince?"

The snake look a little taken aback, but then bobbed his head a little thinking. Hannibal let him as he made his way to the outside court, looking for anything but a white horse. He finally found it as the animal was taken out and had all the crest of Edgar all over him, of course the main evil has to have a black horse. With a shrug, Hannibal took the reins out of the young horse boy and lead the black horse to where the prince's white horse was waiting thinking it would be better to simply ride different horses even if he enjoyed the proximity. "There is an ogre attack but the fool is hoping they kill the prince."

Letting the snake fall into the satchel clearly there for that effect, Hannibal simply hummed, he wasn't really surprised Heston had betrayed his former master, a snake always went with the person who had the more brain. They both looked up as the prince came crashing down tight leather pants, at least a new one and fluffy white shirt, Hannibal would have to take some time to go through his wardrobe. With a nod of his head the young prince commanded his man and Hannibal gracefully jumped on his horse to follow.

 

**(H_E)**

Ella really was a charming young lady and it was quite amusing to the doctor to watch the young man squirmed as he sensed Hannibal's eyes on him. The prince and Ella were riding in front of him talking between themselves and when all of a sudden she pushed her horse forward silently commanding the prince to follow her. Hannibal simply sighed and looked at the sea. He could always kill her later, maybe even let the prince have a taste of her, but she really was a polite and intelligent woman. Her views on ogres was quite fascinating, her respect for them even though they ate humans only endeared her to him a little more. They had had a short conversation on the subject and he saw quite a bit of potential in her.

"You do realise you are fighting for the right of creature that would eat you before asking any question as to your moral or thought?" 

"It's in their nature, you cannot condemn a whole species simply for their preference in food. It is their culture, we cannot asked of them to change what has been in there blood for centuries, we can only ask that they choose carefully and that they respect the life they take." Definitely someone Hannibal could connect with, plus she had showed no interest for the prince what so ever, even after he had rescued her and battled the ogre in quite a spectacular way, the young woman had proven that aside from being almost eaten she could take care of herself quite well. As they came back, they had reached the giant festivities and Hannibal had to wonder at the easiest way to hunt one of these creature as only one of them would filled his freezer for more than a year. He shared this though with Heston, who simply hummed.

"They are quite hard to kill, but they are also quite easy to enslave."

"Oh?"

"There are too good natured to fight back and simply cannot hold a grudge, I swear you could kill one of them in front of a crowd and they would simply ask why. If your explanation is good enough they might even help you cut the meat." As it turned out, Heston was quite right as the giants, aside from there atrocious dance and music, were quite a peaceful bunch and Hannibal even found himself in a fascinating conversation with one of the elders. They were polite, well manner and of a great intelligence if you took the time to talk to them. He might not find it in himself to kill one of them, but he could see himself inviting some of them for one of his annual suppers. 

Looking over he spotted Charmont in a conversation with one of the leader and walk toward him crossing on his way Ella who smiled at him knowingly. "You have staked your claim on quite an high prize."

"Jealous?" Ella simply smiled shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, not at all, if you were to stake your claim a little bit more publicly I might have to do the same with mine."

"Oh do I know the man?" Hannibal eyes wandered to the little elf that had been the young lady's companion, only to go back to a shocked expression and laughter.

"No! What I meant was that this country does not look kindly upon same gender couple and my dear Areida and I have not been able to show ourselves for what we are."

"But if a prince, soon king, showed himself with another man in a romantic way."

"Then it would not be a problem, as no one would dare go against the king." They exchange a bow of their head in understanding as Hannibal made his way to the prince.

"Charmont, if I might?"

"Of course we were just finishing." Jumping down from the bench and in front of the doctor, Charmont flushed as Hannibal's hand made its way to the younger man wrist. With a nod to the giant, it was only polite since he had interrupted their conversation, Hannibal pulled the prince away and found a quiet corner in front of the fire. Placing the young man between his legs and his head in the crock of his neck, Hannibal started petting the young prince's head enjoying the way the young man just melted against him and started to think. He could stay here, he would have to make some adjustments, but mostly here he would have everything he wanted. A young Will looking prince that was completely under his thumb to shape as he pleased, a truly impressive array of meat and prey that he could cook to his pleasure and he might even have found an apprentice in the form of the young Ella. He would of course need to find a proper tailor, refusing to keep on wearing the same suit and would have to redo Charmont's entire wardrobe, maybe some jeans and slack shirts. But first he really needed to get rid of that ridiculous uncle, he was an imbecile, but if even one of his plan was to succeed he would lose his play thing and that just wasn't an option, because then he would have to go back to his own world and to a very distant Will that would just not let himself be manipulated the way Hannibal wanted him.

**(H_E)**

 

So it was that as Hannibal took the hand of Charmont and lead him to the dance floor, they were both wearing suits that Hannibal had order from the castle tailor a vast improvement to the fashion of this world, that his new consort Heston bite the once king shocking everyone as Edgar fell to the floor with foam falling from his mouth. Everyone looked for a culprit, for the reason of such a vile act and never found anything but proof that the man had killed Charmont's father, something Hannibal had seen coming from the beginning. As the ball wrapped itself with the rising sun and a murder, Charmont placed a knee to the floor and in front of a sea of crying and gasping woman asked for Hannibal hand in marriage. 

With a smug smile Hannibal accepted easily, dragging the young man to him and capturing his lips in a kiss, meeting the gleeful eyes of Ella over his future husband head. That night as he had Charmont stretched and begging under him, he smiled a little at his fate and though of his future life with a curl of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. I was writing this while watching the movie with my little cousin, let's just say I am very happy she doesn't understand any English, because I have no idea how I would have explain this.


End file.
